


Tyler has never received flowers before

by RunTheConverse



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, it's really cute i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 07:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10458984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunTheConverse/pseuds/RunTheConverse
Summary: The end of one event triggers the beginning of another, maybe even of a better one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> actually it's a translation from russian and it's my own work which i'm proud of to be honest. so i'm sorry for any kinds of mistakes cause it's kinda hard to write in another language.  
> i wanna thank my friend Marina for helping me with the translation. you are the best

A guy was standing on a bus stop and waiting for a bus. He was coming back from work. They said if you do one thing for three weeks in a row it will become a habit. A boy had been working for two month now and was waiting for a transport while leaned on a cold wall of a bus stop became a habit a while ago. Usually it isn't cold in May but today has been an exception. In addition it was raining, poorly but cursedly. Fortunately, the guy didn’t care cause the roof of a bus station was protecting him from getting wet.

As it usually happened and looked like it also became a habit, a guy was completely absorbed in his own thoughts. They succeeded one another, one by one, and then they were coming back again. It's kind of a vicious circle. But the guy didn’t care; he knew that everything in the world was similar to a vicious circle. The end of one event triggers the beginning of another, maybe even of a better one. But his life is too monotonous. There is nothing to end so that is why there is nothing to say about grand beginning.

Transport is rare when the night is coming, but half an hour of waiting will pass like a minute. At least it's always like this.

But not today.

With a corner of an eye, the guy notices a man's figure standing on the opposite side of a bus stop, also has hided from the rain. You can rarely meet anyone so late, perhaps some drunk man who may get lost and begin to bother you but he is quickly bored so he has just continued his journey to a place only he’s aware of. But this figure was exactly not an intoxicated person. It’s clear that the guy was interested in him so he began investigating his bus stop neighbour. At first sight, there was nothing special: black skinny jeans, dark shoes, denim jacket. It looked like they were the same age. But there was something that scared him and at the same time made him excited. The hair color was either dirty pink or peach, it was hard to tell in the dark but the boy decided for himself that it's pink. This clearly attracted and haunted the guy in black floral Vans, same black jeans and black hoodie.

Continuing exploring the victim of his gaze, the guy has noticed another peculiarities such as either earrings or small tunnels in his ears, big kinda wrong shaped nose and such a pretty face. Also a small sign of a smile was noticed, the corners of lips were barely raised up but it was enough to understand that his coeval was in a wonderful mood. And only now the guy has noticed a bouquet in a stranger’s hand. His heart skips a bit and he feels warm inside. Therefore, he's waiting for someone, his girlfriend probably, to give this bouquet to her, maybe kiss her on a cheek and then go home together. 

The guy has never received flowers. It's unknown wherefrom this thought has come into his head, but he hasn't thrown it away, he has tried to keep it in his head for a little longer instead. He started smiling, imaged what his girlfriend would feel. All he can do is only imagine. It is considered wrong in a modern society. He had never thought about his sexual orientation but he knew he was interested in boys and girls; but with the latter, he's never been in a relationship other than friendly. 

A stranger drowned in his thoughts completely and didn't pay attention to the guy but it was an advantage for the other; he could properly investigate a pink-haired guy. Despite a cold wind and the rain it was warm inside the boy like a ray of sun got inside and decided to settle there. That feeling was rather new. It's not that he didn't have a crash on casual passers-by before, but he experienced such feelings before that's what he was sure of. There was a weird desire to touch the dyed hair with one hand and to caress the guy's hand with the other; by the way a tattoo, which covered his hand, was visible in the dark. The boy has never fell for someone that fast just by sharing a bus stop. His brain was separated from the body and he turned full body to keep looking at the coeval without having to turn his head. He shamelessly allowed himself just to stare.

Literally, in a minute, the phone was ranging and his neighbour looked at the screen, his smile got ever wider and he put the phone to his ear. It was hard to distinguish individual words, his brain didn't even try, he wasn't able to take such information, it was too hard to process. Fortunately, he could hear the voice. It was rather low and surprisingly soft and it perfectly matched the mysterious guy's figure. The boy wanted this voice to sing him to sleep every night.

Hardly half a minute passed and the smile was gone. There was anxiety and misunderstanding now on his face. The guy on the other side of a bus stop was standing now, not leaning on the wall anymore and worriedly watched the stranger. He in fact was just starring into the void and apparently listened to some long unpleasant speech which soon enough turned into lecture. Soon pink-haired guy hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. He was just standing there for another minute and he through his head back, closed his eyes and sigh. The observer should pounder about the fact that it’s better to turn away because he was acting inappropriate and even suspicious. And at the same time he wanted to come near and hug this wilted guy and say that everything is going to be okay. But he did turn away instead and was standing in a familiar position while still glancing with peripheral vision to the opposite side of a bus stop.

Pink-haired guy was standing with his eyes closed but then finally opened them when recent speech somehow settled in his mind. He looked at the flowers sadly; obviously he didn't want to throw the bouquet away, it was too gorgeous to end its life in a trash can. The guy looked around without expecting seeing someone alive within a radius of twenty meters but he saw a guy who was standing on the same bus stop as he was. How didn't he notice him before? Maybe cause of the black clothes, which merged with everything around since it got dark a long time ago. He looked just as sad as himself, a guy who was dumped through a phone call. It's so pathetic. But the other guy might have another reason.

Once more giving the bouquet a quick glance the guy with bright hair, hesitating, headed toward a lone stranger. The other shivered visibly and his eyes radiated misunderstanding. Why is this precious man with a bouquet rapidly approaching him, why is it him who was on this bus station, it would be better if it was another drunk passer-by and not a handsome man with muscular arms and perfect figure in general. His head was filled with stupid and inappropriate thoughts, which come one after another and won’t go away and it was making the situation even worse; the guy was deadly scared and didn't know what the stranger could do right now.

These thoughts scared the guy so much during just a few seconds that he was planning to escape but when his bus stop stranger came close enough he could finally examine features of his face. First of all, he noticed his smile, brighter and wider then it was before. And somehow it made all the fears and doubts take a back seat.

“I know you may find me weird but I wanna give them to you.” With these words, the guy with cotton candy hair stretched his hand with the flowers in front of him. “Oh yeah, I'm Josh.”

“W-weren't you waiting for someone Josh?” The guy in front of him asked haltingly. It was so nice pronouncing his name. Josh. Again, his mind was acting on his own, completely disobeying it’s owner.

“I guess yellow really is the colour of separation.” The guy looks closely and notices three lonely white tulips among the dozen of yellows. A moment later, he hears. “But I hope now it is an exception.” Josh said as quite as possible hoping that the other won’t hear it but it was dead quiet so he heard every single word.

Guy with deer eyes timidly smiling and takes the bouquet, his fingers touch Josh’s for a second. He notices that there is a tattoo on his hand and he’s thinking about seeing it as a whole. He presses the flowers to his chest, as if it was something sacred.

“Tyler.” The guy with the bouquet introduces himself quietly looking right in the Josh’s eyes without hiding a sincere smile. Josh smiled back and also noticed a tattoo on the stranger’s wrist, three simple lines but they awakened an unhealthy interest. And right at that moment the bus approaches.

“This is m-mine, what about you?” Tyler asks still feeling awkward.

“Actually I don’t care anymore. I just want to hang out with you and learn everything about you what you’ll allow me to learn, Tyler.”

Tyler has never received flowers before. Until now.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna be Tyler so bad someone give me flowers please


End file.
